last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Pattern
Description Patterns are Items required to recolor the Chopper. In the future, patterns may be able to be applied to other vehicles as well. Since Beta v.1.10.3, you need build a Garage to recolor the Chopper. ]] Patterns do not stack and require the use of various paints to be applied. On completion of Bunker Alfa Level 1 (mainly in yellow and red coupon crates), you get a random Pattern(s). List Please update list as new items/information becomes available. Trivia *Removed the preview design in Beta v.1.9.6 *Reintroduced the preview design in Beta v.1.9.7 *Pattern "Halloween'17" changed to "Halloween" in Beta v.1.10 *Pattern "Christmas'17" changed to "Christmas" in Beta v.1.10.3 *Pattern "Blue" changed to "Standard" in Beta v.1.10.3 *Changed the preview designs and skins in Beta v.1.11.1 *Introduced Pattern "Chinese Dragon" in Beta v.1.11.5 *Introduced Pattern "Brazil" and "Carnival" in Beta v.1.11.6 *Introduced Pattern «Last Day on Earth» in Beta v.1.12 *Introduced Pattern "Khokhloma" and Model "Paragon", Model "Leviathan", Model "Viper Blue", Model "Viper Rainbow" and Model "Viper Yellow" in Beta v.1.14 *Changed quantity of paints in Beta v.1.14 *Introduced Model "Evolution", Model "Shrimp" and Pattern "Virus" in Beta v.1.14.3 *Introduced Model "Bat-bike" in Beta v.1.14.5 *Introduced Model "The Lucky One", Model "Enduro" and Model "Bayou" in Beta v.1.15 *Introduced Model "Gingerbread", Model "Ice Cream Cart" and Model "Snowbike" in Beta v.1.15.1 *Introduced Model "White Lightcycle" and Model "Black Snowbike" in Beta v.1.16 *The Pattern was in the picture for the Box of Spares pack but people who bought this reported that they didn't get it in the pack. The pack was then quickly removed, possibly when the developers realized the mistake. *You can only get the Police Bike Pattern once. Once learned you won't get the pattern duplicates even if you do 99 waves again. *The Evolution Bike is the first bike to have a special infected effect on the ground while the bike is being driven, the second one being the Bat-bike. But the latter's effect was quickly removed after possibly when the developers realized it was a mistake. *The Lucky One Bike was called The Luckly One on the chopper selection list. *The Enduro Bike is the first bike to have a unique sound effect, White Lightcycle is the second. Although The Ice Cream Cart have the same sound effect as any other bike, it has a unique soundtrack playing when riding it. *The Lucky One Bike had a bug when selected. If you select another bike model/pattern after that, the bike will have a light effect that the Lucky One Bike has. *Design of the Police Bike it is similar 2005 BMW R 1200 RT Gallery 20190814_204739.png|Standard 20190814_204812.png|Harvey 20190814_204834.png|Captain 20190814_204854.png|Nuclear 20190814_204917.png|Bloater 20190814_204951.png|Military 20190814_205006.png|Leopard 20190814_205021.png|Fire 20190814_205045.png|Skulls 20190814_205100.png|Kitty 20190814_205122.png|Halloween 20190814_205139.png|Christmas 20190814_205201.png|Chinese Dragon 20190814_205223.png|Brazil 20190814_205239.png|Carnival Last_Day_On_Earth_Bike.png|Last Day On Earth 20190901_131632.png|Khokhloma 20190814_205305.png|Paragon 20190824_142650.png|Leviathan 20190814_205325.png|Viper Blue 20190830_114236.png|Viper Rainbow 20190814_205345.png|Viper Yellow 20190814_205410.png|Police Bike 20190814_205429.png|Military Bike 20190814_205456.png|Off-Road Bike Evolution_Bike.png|Evolution Bike Shrimp_Bike.png|Shrimp Bike Pattern_Virus.jpg|Virus Bat-Bike.png|Bat-bike The_Lucky_One_Bike.png|The Lucky One Bike Enduro_Bike.png|Enduro Bike Bayou_Bike.png|Bayou Bike Gingerbread_Bike.png|Gingerbread Bike Ice_Cream_Cart.png|Ice Cream Cart Snowbike.png|Snowbike skins_.jpg|New skins in Beta v.1.11.1 old_skins_s.png|All skins in Beta v.1.12 Pattern.png|Removed the preview design in Beta v.1.9.6 Chopperpattern.png|Old reference paints before Beta v.1.14 motos-1.png Update 1.10.3 - 5.png Category:Items Category:Transport